Lighting programs are well known in the art. Originally, such lighting programs were used to control lights and effects in shows or events. More recently, lighting programs have been developed for home usage and/or home automation.
The present system generally uses proprietary protocols to control the lighting systems. Over the time, standard protocols have been developed, such as DMX or Artnet. The current systems comprise external module converting a proprietary protocol to a DMX protocol. The external module typically interacts with a central controller over a network, such as Ethernet. Such configuration allows existing controller to communicate with lighting system using standard protocols but create performance issues as network may be get clogged or external module may not have enough processing speed to cope with the different signals.
Furthermore, in current systems, each light channel is individually controlled by the controller. Thus, if a specific green light with a specific intensity must be outputted, each light channel must be individually and manually configured to a specific value to obtain the desired effect. Such process is time consuming and may not provide exact results.
Moreover, to obtain the above discussed green light at a specific intensity, a configuration must be coded and compiled prior to testing the result. Again, such process is time consuming and may result in undesired effects.
Thus, there is a need for a lighting program system and method allowing the control of color LEDs in real time, such system and method aiming at overcoming the shortcomings of the prior art systems.